1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for handling bagged garments and more particularly, to apparatus for sealing garment bags automatically.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the prior art, there are many devices designed to automaticly or semi-automaticly bag garments with transparent material such as polyethylene. Among these prior art devices is a semi-automatic baging machine which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,984 to Charles Vanderpool the inventor of the present invention. The prior art devices in some cases include means for providing a heat sealing device to seal the top portion of the polyethylene bag in conjunction with apparatus for placing the polyethlene bag over a garment to be covered.
And in one particular prior art device there is also means for sealing a garment bag at both the upper and lower ends. However, the lower end heat sealing device is in a fixed position and is not capable of adjustment relative to the garment being sealed to reduce waste of material for short garments and further cannot handle garments longer than the fixed spacing between the upper heat sealing element and the lower heat sealing element.